moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Warscar Reach
'Blood Oath of the Horde' Lok'tar ogar! Victory or death - it is these words that bind me to the Horde. For they are the most sacred and fundamental of truths to any warrior of the Horde. I give my flesh and blood freely to the Warchief. I am the instrument of my Warchief's desire. I am a weapon of my Warchief's command. From this moment until the end of days I live and die - For the Horde! 'Warscar Reach - Past and Formation' The Warscar Reach was founded near the beginning of 2012 including new recruits as well as veterans from many military groups - including the shattered remnants of the shattered Warsong Outriders. Grognir, leader of the Warsong Outriders, was slain in combat against the 71st Alliance Legion, also known as Might of Stormrage. With Rushka, his mate and second in command nowhere in sight the Warsong Outriders shattered as Garrosh Hellscream already disapproved of Grognir and his soldiers due to other reasons. Due to false accusations caused by traitors within the Alliance, the Might of Stormrage fell shortly thereafter. The Stonehoof Regiment and Warscar Reach took in veterans from the Warsong Outriders and forged on, preparing their soldiers respectively for combat with the Alliance scum. The Warscar grew and fought against the Alliance freedom fighters, the Lions of the East, which they eventually crushed and finished off. The Might of Stormrage's commanders were released from prison along with other convicts as a quick countermeasure to the quickly growing Horde military forces. They reformed under a new name, the Thousand Blade Legion. The Stonehoof Regiment fought valiantly in defense of Warsong Hold in Northrend, but ultimately lost many of their men there and all but died off. The Warscar Reach continued building up preparing for war against the Alliance and fought the Sha'nash in the Stonetalon mountains. The Warscar Reach was beaten there, but built even more military might in the following days, recruiting and training more soldiers. To date, it continues to grow and conquer in the name of the Horde, preparing for its oncoming encounters with the Sha'nash, the Moonblade, the Wolves of the Gray Rose, the Thousand Blade Legion, and any allies they may bring to the fray. It will crush all that oppose the Horde, both from outside... and from within... Warsong Outriders - History (Birth to Second Death) The Warsong Outriders were founded and lead by the fel orc Grognir. He was ruthless and bloodthirsty, like all fel orcs, however, he served the Horde to the best of his abilities. As a warrior, he lead his soldiers from the front lines and fought, though he always spearheaded the attack force. Blood Guard Dra'thak Elfbane gave reports to Thrall from time to time as he was a shaman, placed there to ensure Grognir's loyalty given his condition. Grognir's natural bloodlust was apparent in everything he did, and as such he wasn't prone to accepting things other than fellow orcs as well as the sturdy tauren and the savage trolls. The deceitful undead and arrogant elves were typically to frail in physical strength to join, although a few exceptions were made. After a series of losses in Ashenvale against the Alliance's coalition force and the Might of Stormrage, his force fell into a state of disrepair. His soldiers were tranferred to other divisions and he lost power and almost died. Blood Guard Dra'thak Elfbane, his supervisor, was on a prolonged mission gathering intel and learning the ways of water when this occurred. After roughly six months, Dra'thak returned to the Horde. When he came back, he was surprised to find Grognir no longer had power. Within a month of his return, Grognir appeared in the Horde again after Garrosh Hellscream took power. Garrosh disliked fel orcs and was on the verge of killing Grognir when Grognir gave Garrosh the idea of a reincarnation of the Warsong Outriders. Garrosh, seeing this as a way to deal with the Might of Stormrage who were halting his control of Ashenvale as well as as way to deal with Grognir who he viewed as a traitor due to his condition as a fel orc, agreed and allowed Grognir to take power again. The Warsong Outriders reformed, and fought many battles. It conquered much territory but had many losses. After a series of events, Grognir went missing. The common belief is he was killed in action, if not taken to the Stormwind Stockade's to live out the rest of his life. The truth doesn't matter, being as the only truth that did matter was he wasn't able to lead his troops due to his dissapearance. The Warsong Outriders, now strong, were dissassembled and were put onto different fronts. The Sunwalker Jeiut was promoted and began to lead his own division, the Stonehoof Regiment. Due to a mixture of betrayals from within and without, some hastily made promotions, and being attacked by the Thousand Blade Legion (the new Might of Stormrage), the Regiment lost many of it's soldiers. It's now in a state of disrepair. The two other noteworthy people in the Warsong Outriders were Blood Guard Dra'thak Elfbane and Warbringer Grash'gar. The Warbringer was promoted to lead the Warscar Reach due to his service. Dra'thak Elfbane was transferred into the Warscar Reach, and after many tests of loyalty and honorable acts he was promoted to the general of the Warscar Reach's casting division, the Balance. 'Warscar Reach - Divisions' There's three divisions within the Warscar Reach - the face of the regiment, the plated shocktroopers known as the Gauntlet, the cunning and tactical division that specializes in all things related to stealth known only as the Shadow, and the less militaristic casting division of the Warscar called the Balance. 'Balance' The title given to the head of the balance is Elder. Dra'thak Elfbane has risen to this position in the Warscar Reach and currently has one officer, Takmarn of the Frostwolf clan. Both of them are orcish shamans. Dra'thak Elfbane has other titles as well, such as "General of the Balance" and "Earthshaper" from his time in Ashenvale (which is also where his last name arose from). Aside from it's commanding officers, the Balance heads the spiritual englightenment of the Warscar and tries to prevent the natural blood lust and promote knowledge of the origins of the Horde and the honor of the orcs prior to the demonic tainting of the Horde. It also supplies healing and scouting using different magics for the Horde. It's mostly full of shamans of various races, though is open to all casters excluding those that are undead, elves, or goblins. Category:RPPvP Category:Roleplay